Solar Flare and the Foals (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Solar Flare and the Foals. One day at the School of Friendship, Valiant and his friends got the permission slips to Twilight Sparkle. Valiant: Twilight! Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Valiant? What is it? Valiant: Princess Luna and Prince Hiro signed their signatures on Princess Yuna and Snowdrop's permission slip for their field trip to Equinelantis! Bugsy: And if I may, Chancellor Neighsay and Rain Shine signed theirs on Portal Glow's. Lofty: Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor signed their signatures on your nieces too. Twilight Sparkle: That's great to hear, Lofty, Flurry mostly loved visiting Equinelantis. Toughwood: Yeah, Tailfeather and I got signitures signed as well, I got Terramar and Aqua Reef in Mount Aris for Whirlpool Gold. Tailfeather: And I got Prince Rutherford and Yakmina's from Yakyakistan for Ashette. Wing Commander Gutsy: And I've got Thorax and Rose's signitures signed for Mothina. Sergeant Monty: I for one got Gabby and Gallus' signitures signed for Susie's slip. Mercury: Seems an order, Your majesty. Twilight Sparkle: We'll do the field trip to Equinelantis tomorrow morning. The next day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna was looking forward to her field trip at Equinelantis. Princess Yuna: I can’t wait to see Grandpa Solar Flare! Snowdrop: Me either. Princess Luna: Are you girls ready to go? Hiro: (has the photo album) You don't want to miss the bus, do you? Princess Yuna: No, of course. (look at the photo album) Hey, that’s me and Snowdrop. Hiro: Yes, Yuna, it was that very day after Snowdrop was resurrected and revived. Princess Luna: Now then, off you two go to bus. Princess Celestia: Have a safe trip, My nieces. Princess Yuna: We will. (hugs her mother in motherly and daughterly love) Bye, Mama. At last, Yuna and her friends took off on the Mighty Bus to Equinelantis. Along the way, Yuna was excited to see her grandfather again. Princess Yuna: Gonna see my grandpa! Philoctetes: I know, right? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (feeling carsick) Launchpad, would you take the driving in the medium ammount already? I'm getting carsick. Philoctetes: (to Yuna) Hold that thought, Kid. (to Fizzlepop) Sorry, Fizz! Launchpad McQuack: Didn’t mean to. Then, Valiant and his friends came to acompany Yuna and her friends for the field trip. Valiant: Hello, Yuna, mind if we join you and your friends? Princess Yuna: Sure, Valiant. Why not? Bugsy: I can keep you company too, Ashette. How’s that? Ashette: Ashette love that too, Bugsy. Lofty: I say, Whirlpool Gold, you could use some extra company. Whirlpool Gold: Thanks, Lofty. Tailfeather: Toughwood and I can keep you and your sister company too, Pound Cake. Toughwood: It's the least we can do. Pound Cake: All right! High hoof! (high hooves with his sister) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (about to vomit as she covers her mouth with her hoof) Where's the bathroom?! Grubber took her to the restroom, Phil took control on the Mighty Bus. At last, the students arrived at Equinelantis. King Solar Flare: Greetings, Young ones. Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon: (runs to their grandfather) Grandpa! King Solar Flare: Yuna! Snowdrop! Solarna! Sharon! (chuckles) Just as they came to Solar Flare, they hugged their grandfather happily. Princess Sharon: We miss you. King Solar Flare: I missed you all so much! Princess Yuna: How's your day at Equinelantis? Princess Solarna: I want you to meet someone. King Solar Flare: Easy, one at a time, please. Princess Solarna: Oh, right. This is the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K.I.T.T.: Or KITT, if you preferred. King Solar Flare: It was a pleasure to meet you, K.I.T.T.. Princess Solarna: Watch this. K.I.T.T., turn into Ecto-88. K.I.T.T.: You got it, Solarna. As K.I.T.T. transforms, Solar Flare was amazed at how he transformed into Ecto-88. King Solar Flare: My goodness! Princess Solarna: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225